


You're the Soul

by americanhoney913



Series: A Sip of Pink Lemonade [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feels, pink lemonade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: “I’m expendable, Kim, but you’re like the blood of this team. Like how Billy’s the heart and Jason’s the brain and Tomi's the mouth and Zack’s the…. Well, he’s like the funny bone or the appendix or something. They need you.”Or Trini saves Kim because she thinks she's the expendable part of the team.





	You're the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Tomi looks like Stefanie Scott and she is the Green Ranger.
> 
> Also, I have a headcannon that the ship is made of alien material called Vibranium, like Captain America's shield, and there's a room full of weapons that are formed from Vibranium. Each has a different weapon, except for Jason who has the sword.

Sometimes, Kim wishes everything could be normal. Not that she doesn’t appreciate what’s happened to her— gaining superpowers and five new friends in the process. But she can’t really hate what she has or what’s happened in her life, because it brought Kim to _her_. Her beautiful saber-toothed tiger with a temper as fiery as the sun her color represents and wit as sharp as the teeth of the cat her Zord represents. She and Zack had a bet on who would ask who out first. Her or Jason to their respective crushes.

“Why’d you do it, Trin?” she whispers into the darkness of the room. The smell of sterile equipment and the iron tang of blood makes her nose itch, but she doesn’t move. The medbay on the ship isn’t the most comforting environment, but Kim refused to budge, even when Billy, their sweet blue ranger, had asked her to come out for food. Not while her very own sleeping beauty is wrapped up in bandages that cover her marred flesh. She’s seen Trini scars, has kissed and tasted and caressed every one of them, but nothing weights more on her heart than the ones the yellow ranger’s gained now.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Her lying in a hospital bed and Kim with nothing but a broken arm to show for the battle. It should be her in that bed, not Trini, because a day passing without the sight of those beautiful expressive golden eyes, that beautiful Cupid’s bow curved into a seductive smirk, is a day she’s not living.

 (Flashback)

_“Kim, you gotta get outta there!” Her earpiece crackles as Jason screams out a warning. She can hear the hum of the Zords over the coms in their helmets._

_She wants to listen to her friend, she wants to get out of there, but she can’t. Not without_ her _by her side. Kim knows the danger of going back into the fray, where there could be more Putties waiting for her._

_They had been out for donuts when Angel Grove was attacked by a wave of Putties. There’s no giant bad guy at the moment, but they know one’s coming. If not today, then soon. Kim and Trini decided to stay behind in their morph suits while Jason, Billy, Zack, and Tomi had gone back to the ship for their Zords._

_Now the coffee shop was rumbling. They’d gotten almost everyone out but Trini was stuck in the back trying to get one last person, the Rangers’ favorite barista who could actually deal with their new appetites and even the many forks broken by Kim and Trini over the last bite of donut._

_Sure, Trini probably won’t die, but they’ve never actually tested whether or not the suits will protect you from having a whole building collapse on top of you._

_“Kim, if you don’t get out in five minutes, the whole things gonna collapse on you.”_

_“Thank, Jace, but I’m not leaving without Trini.”_

_She can hear boots pounding against the concrete floor and gurgling roars, signaling the incoming Putties. As soon as she steps into the hallway, they are shooting at her. These Putties are apparently more equipped than Rita’s primitive ones. These ones have gun attachments that can apparently scratch the Ranger's armor. All Kim can hear is Jason and the others screaming in her ears to get out and Trini’s voice completely nonexistent, but Kim has to find her._

_She has to._

_So she presses on, throwing a punch at the nearest Putty. Kim throws her vibranium shield, something she found in the depths of the ship that reminds her of Captain America’s shield, blocking bullets that ricochet off the metal._

_(She’d watched all the movies and studies his movements so that she can use her shield like he does. Not that she’s a nerd or anything.)_

_There’s the sound of something like a gun from one of Billy’s video games charging up in the background, but her new shield is on the other side of the hall, still taking down Putties. Kim brings her body down into a crouch and waits for the hit but at the last second, when she can almost feel the heat whiz over her head, something small yet with a large amount of force, pushes her out of the way._

_This scene isn’t what Kim had in mind when she and Trini decided to stay behind. They’d been doing well and there was only one person left. But, as usual, Trini had to be the dramatic one and upstage Kim in the saving-the-world quota._

_Now, Kim shakes her head to ward off the coming dizziness of being slammed into a wall and turns to see what hit her. The sight has Kim’s stomach in knots. Trini is curled up in a ball of the floor, auburn hair spread out like a halo, armor gone, and there is a Putty standing above her with what looks like a plasma gun. Without thinking, Kim tackles the rock structure and manages to break it’s head off, cursing when the weapon goes off at hits one of the other Putties, but at least it isn’t pointed at them. Once all the Putties in the area are taken care of, she turns back to Trini._

_“Trin…” she whispers, shaking the Latinx shoulders. “Trini, wake up!” The yellow ranger groans and coughs, bring up little beads of crimson liquid that drip from her mouth. “Why? Why would you do something like that?”_

_“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Another cough and blood splatters across her chin and hand. “Kim, you’ve gotta…” she cringes as the pain washes over her, “you gotta get out of here.”_

_“Not without you,” comes the stern response as the pink hero picks up her fallen partner, being careful not to rub against what looks like a horrible burn running up and down her side, though the armor must have protected her some before retracting back inside her body. Kim leans down to pick up her new shield, putting it on her arm to protect them from any further bullets, and leaves the building._

(End Flashback)

As soon as they’d gotten to the ship, Alpha had gone to work on the Yellow Ranger. She’s taken a large hit to the side and the burns were going to leave scarring, but she would be okay, eventually.

“Hey, Pink,” comes a rasp from her left. Jolting, she’s at Trini side, looking down at her with worried eyes, scanning the shorter girl’s face for any wisp of pain.

“Hey.” Kim’s voice is rough from sleep, but Trini’s sounds like she’s been a smoker for years. She’s always had a slight rasp to her voice, one that makes shivers run up and down Kim’s spine, but now it makes her heart clench painfully. “Do you need anything? Are you in pain? Should I get Alpha?”

Trini reaches out, her hand shaking, and takes Kim’s chin in her hand. “I’m fine.” She rubs her thumb over a familiar scar on Kim’s cheek that she got from their first battle with Rita. The one when they didn’t have their suits. “Are you okay?” Trini’s eyes are full of concern as she looks Kim over, a frown marring her features as the brunette notices her arm in a sling. “You’re hurt.”

“It broke when you threw me into that wall.” Kim sighs, grabbing her and interlacing their fingers. “I still can’t believe you did that, Trin. What were you thinking?”

“That I couldn’t let you get hurt.” She turns away from Kim as a single tear slides down her cheek. “I’m expendable, Kim, but you’re like the blood of this team. Like how Billy’s the heart and Jason’s the brain and Tomi's the mouth and Zack’s the…. Well, he’s like the funny bone or the appendix or something. They need you.”

Kim shakes her head, almost in disgust as Trini her face into the pillow, wincing as she rubs the sheets against her bandages. “And we need _you_. You're the soul of this team.” Kim’s voice is strong, but the brunette can hear the crack in it. “Please, don’t ever do that again.”

Trini rolls her eyes, but they’re full of tears and concern and something akin to love that it almost breaks the pink ranger. “I don’t make promises I can’t keep.” She bites her lip as she pulls Kim down to her level, looking straight into her eyes.

“Just remember that you’re _not_ expendable to us... to me…” Kim whispers. Trini sighs and pulls the taller girl closer, pressing her lips against the warmth of the pink ranger’s forehead, unmarred by scars.

“Thank you,” Trini breaths against Kim’s skin as the painkillers kick in again and the Latinx yellow ranger drifts off to sleep, clutching Kim’s hand tightly against her chest as she does.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think of this story!


End file.
